El Cuento de hadas de Isabella Swan temporal
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: una niña encerrada en una jaula de oro llamado hogar, una maldición que le afecto antes de nacer, pero todo tiene solución si ella encuentra a su príncipe de sangre azul que la rescatara de toda maldad ofreciéndole su amor verdadero. Aunque ¿que hace Edward Cullen fingiendo ser un príncipe de sangre azul? La aventura comienza para Isabella Swan ¿quieres conocerla?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados no me perteneces si no a S. meyer, por que sino Edward seria solo mio y no lo compartiría con nadie**

* * *

**Summary: una niña encerrada en una jaula de oro llamado hogar, una maldición que le afecto antes de nacer, pero todo tiene solución si ella encuentra a su príncipe de sangre azul que la rescatara de toda maldad ofreciéndole su amor verdadero. Aunque ¿que hace Edward Cullen fingiendo ser un príncipe de sangre azul? La aventura comienza para Isabella Swan ¿quieres conocerla?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La historia del príncipe Charlie y la doncella Reneé**

En esa misma mansión, en una habitación decorada con muebles sobrios y colores neutros, un joven se alistaba para enfrentarse a la muchedumbre que impaciente esperaba en la sala. Con el cabello negro azabache como la noche y ojos cafés semejando a un chocolate, Charlie Swan arreglaba su traje de gala. Frustado se paso suavemente su mano izquierda en su cabello revolviéndolo ligeramente. Charlie no esperaba ser aceptado por los grandes empresarios de las mejores cadenas de autos, al contrario imaginaba sus caras indiferentes pero llenos de un solo sentimiento: Envidia.

Charlie Swan era un joven que contaba con la escasa edad de 24 años, un año atras su padre lo había dejado solo a la deriva enfrentándose a un monstruo llamado, Swan Co. Apenas había alcanzado a terminar sus estudios universitarios en Harvard y ya tenia una empresa por la cual velar. Swan Co. Es una de la empresa de distribución mas grande en america, sus antepasados lo habían sacado a flote, mas su padre lo había llevado durante 20 años como el numero uno de la industria automotriz y ahora a Charlie le tocaba mantener ese mismo puesto 20 años mas.

Charlie suspiro consiente de que tendría que enfrentarse de una vez por todas con esa gente que decía ser amigos de su padre, sin embargo su mismo padre le decía: "Nunca hay que confiarse, manten a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos mas cerca," Palabras que ahora Charlie notaba eran verídicas pues su padre una vez muerto, como lobos ante una presa los demás empresarios "amigos" de su padre, querían tener a esa empresa en sus manos. Mas Charlie no lo permitiría, por eso años atrás había estudiado y alcanzando logros jamás visto para un joven de su edad, Con buenas calificaciones y una graduación con Honores Charlie, el timido, serio y arrogante Swan empezaba su martirio como uno mas entre la guerra de empresas.

Decidido giro la perilla de la puerta, mostrando una sonrisa falsa, se dirigió al inicio de las escaleras donde la muchedumbre millonaria al verlo se aposto ante él, mostrando sonrisas hipócritas. Mientras tanto Charlie solo y con alma de hierro, de imponente porte bajo las escaleras que lo separaban de las hienas avariciosas.

Renee llevaba ya 3 horas sentada en el lujoso sillón escuchando como las chismosas y cotorras mujeres esposas de los libidinosos empresarios hablaban sin parar, mostrando antipatía ante la situación. Ademas que entre ellas parecía haber una especie de competencia por saber quien era la mas bonita del lugar, eso contando con el hecho de que practicamente vendían (las que tenían hijas mayores de 20 años) a las jóvenes para ser elegidas por Charlie Swan como su futura esposa.

Mujeres envidiosas, sin sentimiento alguno por la desdicha ajena, Renee sabia que dentro de poco esas hienas la comerian viva si se enteraran que ella, ya no pertenecía a la elite de mujeres acaudaladas. Su padre Roger Driwyer había perdido noches antes una apuesta en el cual prácticamente regalo todo su dinero y su empresa, dejando a la familia Driwyer en la ruina.

Malditos juegos del demonio, juegos en donde no pierdes solo lo material sino tu dignidad, maldito padre que adicto a las cartas no supo jugar y mantener su dinero.

Aburrida por solo escuchar la música clásica en el ambiente y también a las cotorras millonarias, decidió que era el momento de tomar un poco de aire fresco y cambiar su cara de poker por otra. La verdadera Renee.

Salio en el exterior y frente a ella una majestuosa luna llena brillaba alumbrando el perfecto jardín de rosas, un cielo lleno de estrellas se mostro ante ella, y como una niña pequeña se sento frente al majestuoso columpio, balanceándose como años no hacia. Suspirando recordó lo que en su vida de antaño fue, ella hija única de la familia Driwyer, con su madre idiota, de esas que lo único que le importaba era derrochar dinero, de esas mujeres que no tenían corazón para ser madre. Y con un padre adicto a las apuestas y los juegos de azar, de esos hombres arrogantes que se sentían completos con millones de amantes, de esos que no tenían tiempo para sus hijos, de esos que solo con dinero creían que lo era todo, avaros, soberbios e idiotas, una vergüenza en el mundo.

Asi es como Renee creció, en una jaula llamado hogar. Donde ella con el silencio de su habitación de niña, soñaba con un príncipe azul que la alejaría de sus guardianes. Por la misma razón se mostro como la rebelde, la oveja negra de la familia, la caprichosa Renne. Varios años después tratando de encontrar a su príncipe, Renne de 15 años de edad conoció a Charlie Swan. Ese niño rico y silencioso cual sombra, le atraía. Ese por el cual ella trato de ser mejor persona, ese por el cual en silencio amo, ese por el cual ahora se mostraba como todo un hombre y ella a la edad de 20 años supo que era ahora o nunca.

Suspirando tristemente se dio cuenta, que el nunca la veria igual, 5 años escondida en las sombras mostrando indiferencia ante el, sintiendo celos de las estúpidas con las cuales se acostaba, amándolo con fevor y en silencio, sintiendo como cada año su corazón se rompia una vez mas pues sabia que ahora con la carencia de dinero, él nunca la veria y ella entre sombras lo amaría.

Se limpio la lágrima silenciosa que rodo en su mejilla quemandola como fuego. Sintiendo su pecho arder por el amor no correspondido. Dias atrás estaba feliz de ser una de las invitadas al convivio en honor al cumpleaños de Charlie, claro antes de enterarse por boca de su padre que ellos estaban en la ruina.

Tratando de calmarse, siguió balanceándose en el columpio con mas fuerza apretando sus manos en las cadenas que unian el columpio a un árbol. No reparo en una sombra que se encontraba a escasos pasos de ella.

Charlie aburrido tomo su copa de coñac con una velocidad impresionante, ya no aguantaba a las personas que en cada momento, lo interrogaban con preguntas hacia su empresa, su persona, su familia y por si fuera poco su futura boda. Todas y cada una de esas preguntas, Charlie se dio cuenta que eran para darle argumentos con la cual las envidiosas personas podían sacar a su favor. Un paso en falso y Charlie prácticamente seria carnada de esas aves de rapiña.

Volteando su rostro ansioso, espero por mas de 2 horas que ella aparezca, que lo deslumbrara con su belleza, con su carita llena de inocencia, Con su mascara de frialdad e indiferencia. La hermosa Renee Driwyer.

Oh si, el sabia que detrás de esa mascara existía una persona con un buen corazón, que detrás de esos ojos frios como el hielo, existía una persona con sentimientos, que detrás de sus crueles palabras, leyendo entre líneas se percato que ella necesitaba ser rescatada de esa jaula que ella misma se puso.

Es por eso que ella al cumplir 13 la vio por primera vez, él un joven de 17 años se enamoro de una chiquilla, que ahora era toda una mujer, una belleza y a la vez un alma descarriada que el podía rescatar, pero al paso de los años se percato que Renee nunca lo veria, que para ella, el era un hombre arrogante, calculador e hipócrita. Si, recordaba esas misma palabras que le dijo una noche de abril antes de irse a estudiar en una de las mejores universidades de Estados Unidos. Fue la primera vez que quiso confesarle sus sentimientos, pero ella se burlo sin escuchar una sola palabra sin entender por que lo heria. Desde ese dia, ese 23 de Abril, juro nunca volver a dirigir una sola palabra, aunque por dentro este muriendo de amor por ella.

Y asi 4 años después, el seguía al pie de la letra su juramento, amándola a ella entre las sombras, añorando una sonrisa calida que sabia Renee podía ofrecer, deseando probar sus rosados y suaves labios, queriendo ser ese hombre que la amaría por el resto de su vida, siendo ella su mujer ante la ley de Dios y de los Hombres.

Charlie, volteo su rostro percatándose gracias a uno de los grandes ventanales de la casa, como su columpio el cual hizo con sus propias manos, tenia un intruso que parecía querer volar, por la forma en que se balanceaba, con una fuerza descomunal. Salio al exterior y gracias a la luna llena se percato que su intruso era una mujer. Cautelosamente se acerco, estando a unos pasos del lugar y tratando de evitar que el columpio lo golpee, visualizo a la mujer de sus sueños que rauda se limpia con una mano las lagrimas que fluian de sus hermosos ojos. Imponente apretó sus puños, quería saber cual era la causa de esas lagrimas.

El balanceo del columpio, poco a poco bajo de intensidad hasta que Renee lo detuvo por completo. Escucho un suspiro emanar de sus labios y darse la media vuelta, para ese entonces Charlie prácticamente estaba tras ella a solo dos pasos.

Renee abrió sus ojos sorprendida, mientras Charlie sin detenerse a pensar acorto la distancia impactando sus labios con el de Renne. La rubia sorprendida por tal arrebato, no pudo corresponderle a tiempo, sin embargo cuando Charlie derrotado decidió separarse, fueron las suaves y calidas manos de Renee que se lo impidieron. Ambos jóvenes profundizaron el beso, conociendo el sabor del otro, deleitándose ante el manjar que ambos tenían, conteniendo la respiración para que el beso perdure una eternidad. Las manos cobraron vida, las de Charlie se fueron directo a la cintura de Renee mientras que la joven se fue directo a su espeso cabello de Charlie, uniéndose de tal manera que pareciera que la luna en ese instante brillo mas, que las estrellas sonrieron al saber a dos almas gemelas unidas tras un beso suave lleno de amor.

Minutos después por falta de aire se separaron sin soltarse aun, mas ambos jóvenes tenían los ojos cerrados, no querían abrirlos y percatarse que solo era un sueño o un espejismo producto de su imaginación.

Sin embargo el grito de una mujer, hizo que ambos se abrieran los ojos y allí frente a ellos una verdad se enlazaba en sus ojos, un te amo fluyo sin querer de ambos jóvenes y un corazón acelerado, hinchado de orgullo fue la respuestas de ambos. Juntaron sin percatarse de nuevo sus labios, mas la mujer que minutos antes grito, fue la misma que los separo.

Gianna Smith, era la segunda opción de Charlie para elegirla como su esposa, Gianna como toda mujer de la elite mas alta, era una jovencita que lo mas importante era la ropa, los maquillajes, el dinero y los lugares mas lujosos, hipócrita, derrochadora de dinero, orgullosa por ser la mas guapa del circulo y la futura esposa de Charlie Swan, o eso creía.

Al percatarse de ese arrebato de pasión de Charlie con Renee, sintió que su futuro prometedor que había trazado junto al joven se le escapaba de sus manos, intolerante a que eso cambiara, decidió decir la verdad que horas antes su padre le había dicho, Renee Driwyer estaba en la ruina.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, teniendo un as bajo su manga, y creyendo conocer a Charlie, que una vez se enterase de esa verdad, la elegiría a ella como la esposa y no a la pobretona de Renee. Solto con crueldad y maldad tales palabras que hiceron a Reneee llorar, pues sabia que Renee, su ex mejor amiga lo que mas le dolia era el orgullo.

Sin embargo creyéndose triunfante por que Charlie quedara momentáneamente paralizado, procesando la informacion, no se espero el arrebato que el joven pelinegro tuvo con la rubia.

Expresando sin importarle nada ni nadie. Charlie grito a los cuatro viento: "Casate Conmigo, Te amo y no me importa si eres pobre, si eres rica, no me importa pues tu eres el amor de mi vida, la mujer de mis sueños, mi niña inocente. Yo rescatare de los dragones que custodian tu corazón y tu cuerpo. Por favor acepta, y te juro que te amare por el resto de mi vida

Renee, pensando que Charlie una vez enterándose de su situación la despreciaría, se sorprendió aun mas de las palabras que Charlie le dijo. La amaba a ella, a Renee, no a la fría, exigente e intolerante. Sino a la verdadera, a la que sus guardianes no la dejaban en libertad.

Aun con lagrimas pero con una inmensa sonrisa, Renee acepto la proposición de Charlie, sin importarle si lo conocía o no, sabia que de ahora en adelante tendría toda una vida para conocerlo a la perfeccion.

Charlie, eufórico por la aceptación de Renee, la beso con todo el amor que tenia guardado durante mas de 7 años.

Nadie se percato como Gianna furiosa se fue del lugar, llena de odio, de rencor y de dolor en el orgullo, fue directo con la bruja del pueblo Zafrina, allí en una maldición, castigo a los futuros hijos de la pareja, Sin embargo Zafrina consulto su tarot, una vez Gianna se fue y supo que tenia una contra maldición. "aquel con sangre azul, con el corazón limpio y lleno de amor puro, un te amo será el único en romper la maldición, un amor sincero, el amor verdadero"

Dias después por todo el pueblo, en todo lo alto y ancho, en todos los periódicos se anunciaba la unión de las familias, Swan-Driwyer

Un año después de tal unión, la alegría de la casa por el futuro bebe añorado con todo amor se convirtió en tristeza.

Aro vulturi, uno de los mejores periodistas del pueblo, avido de saber porque a la bebe Swan nunca mostraron su rostro, nunca salió una foto de ella, cuando los Swan eran los primeros en decir por cualquier medio de comunicación la felicidad que tenían, ahora estuvieran en completo silencio.

Trato de entrar en la ancestral mansión Swan y lo único que recibió a cambio fue un golpe en el rostro de tal fuerza ocasionado por Renee, que en el hospital le dijeron había perdido el ojo izquierdo. Desde ese desafortunado encuentro juro que algún dia descubriría el secreto de la familia aunque muera en el intento.

Desde el nacimiento de la bebe, La familia Swan se alejo de cualquier medio de comunicación, de la elite rica y solo la empresa Familiar fue lo único que mantenían con vida, siendo siempre el numero uno de la industria automotriz.

Renee Swan lloro cuando su hija nació, Charlie Swan se mantuvo impasible, mas nunca, nunca se permitió ignorar a su hija, El amor que tenia por Renee fue el mismo amor que profirió a su hija.

La familia Swan no volvió a ser la comidilla del pueblo, sino años después cuando la hija escapo de su jaula llamada Hogar.

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

**Hola! vengo con esta historia 100 por ciento Bellward, esta basado en una pelicula que si ya lo han visto sabran de que se trata. Las chicas que me seguian con"un bebe al mando", lamento decirles que el fic quedara en pausa indefinidamente ya que tengo revueltas las ideas, pero en recompensa les hice este fic que esta avanzadisimo, espero les guste.**

**Eso si dejen sus comentarios, para saber si les agrada o no =P**

**Y con respecto a las actualizaciones seran los fines de semana que es cuando tengo tiempo libre del trabajo, del servicio y de la Uni.**

**Creo que por ahora es todo, nos leemos en los reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados no me perteneces si no a S. meyer, por que sino Edward seria solo mio y no lo compartiría con nadie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La princesita Isabella**

Isabella Swan supo que era diferente, Tenia apenas 8 años cuando descubrió por primera vez el desprecio ante ella. Jugaba tranquilamente en el inmenso jardín de su casa. No tenia amigos, pero a ella no le importaba por que su mejor amigo era su padre Charlie. No conocía a otras personas de su edad, pero si a los mayores como su papá, como su mamá, como Eleazar el chofer y Carmen la cocinera, además de Fred el mayordomo. Todos ellos eran sus amigos a excepción de su madre, que cada vez se alejaba de ella.

Eleazar un simpatico y bonachon hombre de vestimenta negra, la requerida de un chofer, que cuando tenia horas libres jugaba con ella explicando cosas como el crecimiento de las plantas, los animalitos que corrian cerca del bosque y la metamorfosis de la mariposa, de hecho cada que podía le explicaba que ella era un oruguita y cuando creciera seria como una bella mariposa.

Carmen, una rechoncha mujer, amable y siempre con una sonrisa adornada en su rostro, le enseñaba a cocinar ricas galletas, aunque al final Isabella terminaba llena de harina y con la cocina un desastre, pero a Carmen no le importaba. Carmen y Eleazar eran una pareja 10 años mas grande que sus padres, por lo tanto eran como los abuelitos de la niña aunque de abuelos no tenían nada.

Fred, mientras tanto era un persona un tanto peculiar, no sonreía, no hablaba mas que lo estrictamente necesario, no lloraba ni expresa dolor, y aun asi Isabella sabia que podía contar con él, pues una vez cuando ella de traviesa se raspo cayendo del columpio que antaño su padre había hecho. Fred se acerco a ella, sin decir palabra la cargo y la llevo en la cocina, donde con delicadeza le curo su herida, desde ese dia Isabella quería a Fred.

Su padre era otro cantar, siempre risueño, le sonreía cada mañana y cada noche un beso en la frente. Cantaba con ella en la bañera cuando se bañaba, le eligia sus vestidos siempre de color azul, la peinaba con delicadeza, la arrullaba en los días de tormenta y siempre disponía del tiempo para jugar con ella al Té

Cada noche, antes de dormir, su padre le contaba el cuento de Renee y Charlie, dos par de cabezotas que nunca tuvieron el valor de decir lo que sentían sino hasta que por desiciones del destino con un beso expresaron su amor. Charlie era el príncipe, mientras que Renee era una doncella de la princesa futura esposa de Charlie, sin embargo El príncipe en vez de elegir a la princesa, eligio a la doncella Renee.

Su padre, siempre contaba la misma historia, e Isabella nunca se aburría de escucharlo.

Su madre, era una persona fría, de elegante caminar y de vestimenta lujosa, siempre sonreía, mas nunca le dirigía una sonrisa a ella. Isabella desde pequeña supo que tenia que ganarse el cariño de su madre, la cual siempre la regañaba diciéndole como sentarse, como comer, como vestir. La educaba con valores, le enseñaba que nunca tiene que dejarse llevar por las apariencias, le mostraba que hay que tener orgullo para enfrentar a un mundo cruel, le decía que lo único que importaba era ser mas hermosa que una mariposa. Sin embargo Isabella a su escaza edad no entendía nada, prefería jugar con su padre que atender lecciones con su madre.

Charlie siempre negaba con la cabeza cuando Renee siempre repetía las lecciones, muchas veces se pelearon a causa de la exageración de la rubia. Charlie amaba a su mujer, sin embargo desde que nació Isabella ella se comporto como antes cuando era la fría, exigente e intolerable Renee, eso era lo único que odiaba de ella pues con su hija mantenía esa imagen, pero con otras era totalmente diferente, por esa misma razón decidió que seria el, que le enseñaría a su hija lo que es amar de verdad.

Mas nadie sabia la verdad tras las acciones de Renee, cada noche cuando Charlie y los demás dormía, se dirigía a la habitación de su pequeña y con lagrimas en los ojos le daba un beso de buenas noches, y cada noche repetía la misma promesa. "nunca dejare que otros te hieran, asi sea que me odies Isabella, tu vida será mejor que la mia, te enfrentaras a los grandes dragones del exterior y una vez lo hagas sabre que tu mi pequeña, seras la mujer que yo nunca fui"

Isabella, siempre soñaba con su madre, cuando ella le daba un beso de buenas noches, cuando ella le decía esas palabras y entre sueños Isabella siempre decía:"te lo prometo mamá"

Esa tarde de junio, Isabella jugaba tras una pelota, su madre y su padre siempre le prohibían dirigirse a la gran reja negra, la pequeña no sabia por que, pero no le daba importancia. Esa tarde sus padres salieron a un congreso donde estarían por lapso de dos días fuera, Eleazar los acompañaba, Carmen fue de compras y Fred estaba tras el otro Jardin, cuidando de las rosas, Cuando lo peor sucedió.

La pelota de color rojo, reboto y reboto. La niña sonreía divertida entre carcajadas y con el lazo de su coleta medio suelto. Llego hasta donde la pelota se detuvo, agachándose la recogió pero no se percato que estaba cerca de la gran reja negra, la curiosidad de un niño de su edad asomo cuando escucho como unos niños gritaban y reian. Levantándose asomo su carita entre los grandes fierros, y fue allí donde Isabella conoció el desprecio.

Los niños de las casa vecinas jugaban a las escondidas, todas las tardes un promedio de 8 niños se reunian para jugar, entre ellos se encontraba Edward Cullen hijo de uno de los mejores cirujanos del pueblo, Carlisle y de Esme Cullen la mejor decorista de interiores. De cabellos broncíneos y unos penetrantes ojos verdes Edward reia, tratando de buscar a sus demás amiguitos.

Tambien entre los presentes se encontraba Tanya Denali, hija de Marcus Denali dueño de una empresa automotriz y de Gianna Smith. La niña de cabellos rubios como el sol y de reflejos pelirrojos herencia de su madre, con los ojos miel mas frios. La niña era la mas bonita del pueblo, siempre se consideraba superior a los demás niños y sufria de un amor platónico a causa de Edward Cullen.

Edward siempre sintió curiosidad por saber que escondia la gran mansión Swan, la cual siempre estaba en silencio, casi nadie entraba ni nadie salía, de vez en cuando una limusina con vidrios polarizados salía las mañanas y no regresaba hasta el atardecer. Pero en esta ocasión todo cambio. De repente sus ojos visualizaron como un rostro timidamente asomaba por el lugar, una pequeña niña se mostraba vestida con un sencillo vestidito azul que hacia contraste con su palida piel y sus cabellos negros además de que sus ojos grandes y expresivos tenían el color de su dulce favorito: El chocolate

Curioso decidió acercase hasta ella, que al verlo se sorprendió y sus mejillas palidas rápidamente se tornaron de un rojo carmesí, que la hacia ver mas tierna. Edward siempre tan sociable decidió invitarla a jugar mostrando una sincera sonrisa. La pequeña niña sonrio.

—Hola—musito el pequeño de diez años—¿quieres jugar?—le dijo mostrando la calle donde poco a poco sus demás amiguitos asomaban pues estaban aburridos de esperar que Edward los encuentre.

—Si—contesto Isabella, Sonriendo al pequeño de cabellos broncíneos, que desde que lo vio sintió como su corazón de niña salto y sus mejillas las sintió calientes.

—Vamos—Exclamo alegre Edward, mas la niña temerosa por el contacto con otras personas se alejo dos pasos. Edward frunció el ceño interrogante del porque ella se alejaba.

Mas no tuvo tiempo de convencerla cuando Tanya Denali, la fastidiosa, presumida y arrogante niña se engancho entre sus brazos y lo jalo

—Edward—Chillo—Vamos a jugar—se quejo, por que Edward no la veía y no dejaba de ver en las rejas. Molesta por que no le hacia caso decidió dirigir su mirada en la reja viendo a una horrenda niña.

Tanya grito asustada, sacando de su estupor a Edward y logrando que los otros niños curiosos se acecaran hasta la reja. De improviso todos los niños a excepción de Edward soltaron sendas carcajadas cuando Tanya expreso ya calmada esas frias palabras

—¡Qué cosa mas horrenda! ¿Qué eres? ¿Una niña o un cerdo? Oing oing.

La pequeña Isabella no entendió las palabras de la pelirosa niña sino hasta que vio como los demás niños de su edad aproximadamente se empezaron a reir señalándola, emitiendo sonidos de cochinitos y exclamando fuertemente "la niña cerdo" esa vez fue la primera que Isabella sintió desprecio, mientras tanto Edward que aun no había visto su rostro completo pues los barrotes de la reja eran gruesos y le impedían verla bien. Se sintió un poco aturdido, sin embargo aun asi quiso ir tras la pequeña que con lagrimas en los ojos tiro su pelota roja y salió corriendo en dirección a la mansión Swan, ese dia fue el único en que Edward vio a Isabella Swan y fue el mismo dia que un sentimiento como el odio se expreso en el pues desde ese dia Tanya Denali estaba en su lista negra.

Isabella llorando Llego hasta su habitación el cual era el cuarto mas grande de la mansión. Se acosto entre sus sabanas de princesas y se acurruco en esta. Las lagrimas fluían sin parar y pequeños hipos salian de su pecho, el dolor era tan grande que sentía morirse, recordaba cada uno de los rostros de esos niños que se burlaban de ella y mas de la sonrisa maliciosa de la niña pelirosa. El niño de cabello broncíneo también se burlo de ella, lo supo cuando este se quedo en silencio, sin defenderla ni mucho menos decirle nada.

Molesta se limpio las lagrimas y se fue a ver en el pequeño espejo que ella tenia guardado bajo su cama. Su casa nunca tenia espejos, ni en el baño. Las ventanas siempre tenían cortinas sencillas que reflejaban la luz del sol sin necesidad de abrirla y cuando las limpiaban Isabella siempre estaba encerrada en su cuarto jugando al té con su padre

Temerosa volteo el espejo de mano que hurto de Carmen y decidida vio el reflejo de su rostro que la aturdió y sorprendió. Ella no era como los demás niños... ella era diferente... ella tenia una nariz de Cerdo.

***Fin del capitulo***

* * *

**Bueno chicas, bienvenidas a las nuevas y tambien agradezco a las que comentaron y pusieron esta historia en favoritos, este segundo capitulo espero les haya gustado**

**Algunas ya adivinaron de que Peli me base, creanme cuano les digo que la historia es bonita,**

**Perdon por las faltas de ortografia, los capitulos de antemano son cortos, siento no alargarlos mas.**

**Nos leemos en los reviews. **

**Y Gracias por las chicas que comentan el fic, para saber mis errores **

**Saludos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados no me perteneces si no a S. meyer, por que sino Edward seria solo mio y no lo compartiría con nadie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**12 años después**

—Mamá, ya te dije que no quiero—protestaba Isabella, mejor conocida como Bella.

—Hija, ya tienes 20 años es tiempo de que te cases—Replico una madura Reneé

—No mamá, por favor entiéndeme No. Quiero.—refuto Isabella que se encontraba en su habitación, el cual no tenia ventanas. La habitación estaba adornada de diversos paisajes, en el cual cada uno tenia diferentes épocas del año. Su cama se encontraba en frente donde se suponía estaban sus ventanas las cuales reflejaban Mosaicos de diferentes lugares. En medio de su habitación se encontraba un columpio, el mismo que Charlie hizo.

Desde esa tarde de Junio cuando los padres de Isabella llegaron esa misma noche todo cambio, pues Renee tuvo el presentimiento de que algo malo sucedía con su hija y sin importarle que Charlie viera su verdadero rostro de madre. Le rogo y suplico que regresaran a la mansión. Charlie no protesto pues al igual que Renee el sintió ese mismo desespero en su pecho. Eleazar al igual que los padres presintió lo mismo, por eso el sin importarle infringir las reglas del transito, en el cual Eleazar era muy obediente llego hasta la mansión presuroso

Cuando ambos padres llegaron, sintieron que algo andaba mal. Isabella no bajo corriendo de las escaleras en forma de caracol, hasta su encuentro.

Carmen que estaba en la cocina, lloraba silenciosamente mientras Fred se mantenía limpiando sin cesar la vajilla de plata la cual era ya la quinta vez que limpiaba.

Eleazar asomándose por la cocina vio a su mujer llorando mientras preparaba unas galletas, la masa que mantenía en sus manos se llenaban de las lagrimas. Renee y Charlie sin hablar se dirigieron directo a la habitación de su hija, la cual por primera vez encontraron cerrado.

Desesperados ambos padres llamaron a Fred para que abriera la puerta de la habitación, al lograr el cometido sus rostros se llenaron de horror al ver a la pequeña niña acurrucada en un rincón llorando y con el rostro ensangrentado. Isabella había tratado de quitarse su nariz por el cual fue objeto de Burla.

Charlie presuroso llamo a su doctor de confianza mientras Renee palidecía mas y mas hasta desmayarse. Charlie no perdió tiempo en ver a su esposa sino que rápidamente se dirigió a su niña que desesperada lloraba. Mientras tanto Eleazar y Carmen subieron a la habitación, al ver al padre y la niña llenos de sangre pensaron lo peor, sin embargo contrario a lo de Renee, Carmen fue en busca de trapos, algodón y alcohol para curar y desinfectar la herida.

Horas antes cuando Carmen llego, y vio que la pequeña isabella no bajaba de su habitación fue a verla, sin embargo la niña el grito un sinfín de cosas, en donde la buena mujer no pudo hacer mas que llorar, preocupada siguió insistiendo pero la niña se encerró en su habitación. Desesperada le pregunto a Fred que era lo que había sucedido, y el hombre solo musito una palabra: burla.

Carmen al principio no entendió, pero luego recordó como de camino a casa unos niños empezaban a decir que habían visto a una niña con rostro de cerdo. Horrorizada subió rápidamente al cuarto de Isabella mas la pequeña no quiso que nadie la molestara, que odiaba que le mintieran diciendo que era hermosa como una mariposa cuando en realidad era fea, más fea que una oruga.

Media hora después cuando el doctor le inyecto un tranquilizante a la niña y le curo la herida en su nariz que por supuesto solo quedaría una pequeña cicatriz, pues no alcanzo a cortarse tanto pero si se había lastimado lo suficientemente profundo para causar que la herida fluyera tanta sangre.

Charlie agradeció a Carliesle el haberlo ayudado, mientras Renne solo lloraba sentada cerca de la niña. Carmen al limpiar el lugar donde momentos antes Isabella lloraba sangrando se percato que había cristales alrededor, aun lado su espejo de mano aparecía roto, entonces Carmen supo cual fue el arma que le causo la herida.

Desde ese día, Renee no se separo de su hija, la instruyo como en un principio, mas aun así aunque le sonreía, le contaba cuentos, la bañaba y le decía lo mucho que la quería nunca la veía a los ojos. Isabella con esa acción supo que su madre no la quería como decía sino que sentía vergüenza pues Renee era hermosa, pero Isabella no.

Charlie y Renee le contaron a Isabella su secreto, dada las circunstancias tuvieron que decirle la verdad antes de tiempo. Cuando Bella nació, y vieron el defecto que tenia, una bruja de nombre Zafrina se apareció en la habitación del hospital donde les dijo a ambos padres que la niña tenia ese rostro producto de una maldición, causada por una persona malvada y egoísta. Al ser esta una maldición también tenía su contramaldicion, la cual consistían en que alguien de su misma condición la amara de verdad. Tanto Charlie como Renee supusieron que un hombre de sangre azul que amara a su pequeña seria la salvación.

Cuando Bella supo eso, al contarles a sus padres lo ocurrido con los niños no acepto esa condición, prefería quedarse fea a ser la burla de las personas.

No pudieron convencer a la pequeña, lo que si es que la misma niña pidió que su cuarto no tuviera ventanas, que su columpio favorito este en su habitación y a menos que sea necesario saldría al exterior.

Desde ese día, Bella se encerró en una Jaula de protección llamado Hogar.

Una vez cumplido los 18 años, su madre busco la manera de que una casamentera le ayudara en la búsqueda del príncipe de sangre azul para isabella. Bree una alta mujer de ojos grises y cabellos castaños fue la única que accedió a ayudar a la familia Swan. Conoció a Isabella y aunque al principio se sorprendió al verla, le sonrió al darse cuenta que ella tenia un alma limpia y pura, así que Bree haría todo lo necesario para ayudar a Isabella a buscar el hombre perfecto.

Varios jóvenes cruzaron las puertas de la mansión, al principio al conocer a bella gritaban asustados, luego desesperados le contaban a sus padres lo que según ellos creían un monstruo. Cuando Aro vulturi escucho tal información, sin olvidar su promesa empezó de nueva cuenta a investigar el sucio secreto de la familia Swan.

Cuando la familia vio que los pretendientes podían sacar información errónea sobre su hija. Decidieron emitir documento de confidencialidad, si alguno de ellos sacaba esa información a la luz serian cruelmente multados, no por nada Charlie era una bestia con los negocios y sabia como jugar las cartas a su favor.

Luego poco a poco los jóvenes empezaron a tener una especie de rutina, primero gritaban al verla, luego corrían desesperados por buscar una salida y al final Fred se encargaba de ellos sacándolos tras una ventana, la cual cada día era renovada.

Isabella la primera vez que vio a su pretendiente gritarle al verla, lloro. Su dolor fue tanto que duro por dos días ya que recordó el rechazo que sufrió cuando niña. Sin embargo se hizo una rutina que no le daba importancia. Por la misma razón crearon en su cuarto una especie de ventana-espejo que daba a la pequeña biblioteca en el cual se entrevistaba con sus pretendientes antes de salir detrás del librero por el cual sorprendía a los jóvenes y ellos hacían la rutina antes mencionada.

También al principio uno por uno los jóvenes se entrevistaban con ella, hasta que al final Isabella decidió que fuera en grupo de 10 jóvenes para así ahorrar tiempo, rechazos y desprecios.

Dos años transcurrieron de la misma manera, dos años en donde jóvenes de lejanos lugares creyendo que se encontrarían a una belleza por esposa iban curiosos a saber como era Bella, pues hasta su nombre lo decía.

Sin embargo como dicen "La curiosidad mato al gato" por lo tanto Los jóvenes se llevaban una gran sorpresa e indignados decidían contar la verdad mas por el documento, Charlie rugía en protección a su pequeña.

Ahora era cuando la rutina de la misma discusión se escuchaba por la casa, Renee tratando de convencer a su hija de que tenia que vencer la maldición e Isabella tratando de convencer a su madre de que no quería casarse con alguien que no la amara por como era.

Ese mismo día, de agosto Isabella aun molesta por que su madre y Bree volvían a ganar la discusión se sentó en su sillón mientras con su ventana veía como uno a uno ingresaban los jóvenes, unos mas pomposos, otros con sonrisas hipócritas, otros con la mirada avariciosa al recorrer la pequeña biblioteca que era lo único que los jóvenes veían de la casa.

Suspirando aburrida empezó a platicar con ellos a la vez que uno a uno la interrogaron con preguntas, algunas más tontas y otras interesantes. Después de un lapso de dos horas, Isabella decidió presentarse y repetir la misma rutina y como predijo eso fue lo que sucedió, todos y cada uno de ellos salieron corriendo, ella mientras tanto se dirigió a un estante de la biblioteca agarrando su amado libro, Cumbres Borrascosas, que de tanto leer era el único libro que aparecía desgastado de entre los miles que tenían la portada impecable, sin embargo el lomo de su libro favorito siempre estaba bien cuidado por lo tanto podía confundirse con los demás libros.

Desde que conoció el desprecio de esos niños, su única salvación fue la lectura. Sus padres sabiendo que ella ya no salía al exterior, cada que salían a un congreso siempre regresaban con tres libros o tal vez mas para ella.

Pero siempre su favorito, el mejor regalo que Fred le dio fue el de Cumbres borrascosas, una lectura que a su escasa edad de 10 años no entendía muy bien mas al pasar el tiempo entendió lo que el libro le transmitía.

Isabella vestida de azul se dirigió de a la cocina donde le robo a Carmen unas galletas con chispas de chocolates, un te y con libro en mano subió a su habitación, mientras columpiándose leía entretenida.

***Fin del capitulo***

* * *

**Bueno chicas, bienvenidas a las nuevas y tambien agradezco a las que comentaron y pusieron esta historia en favoritos, este capitulo espero les haya gustado**

**Perdon si me atrase en actualizar, pero en mi pais (mexico) se estaban llevando a cabo las eleciones para presidente de la republica y a mi todo el dia de ayer (domingo) me mantuvieron en las casillas por casi todo el dia hasta que termino y pues ya ni tiempo me quedo para actualizar de lo super cansada que estaba  
**

**Perdon por las faltas de ortografia, los capitulos de antemano son cortos, siento no alargarlos mas.**

**Nos leemos en los reviews. **

**Y Gracias por las chicas que comentan el fic, para saber mis errores **

**Saludos**


End file.
